keep calm and eat dauntless cake
by Maggietwilight
Summary: Just Marlene and uriah's life together. Please r and r! Rated t for cursing and lemons. I don't own divergent.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE**

**Uriah POV**

**A/N- so sorry I got delayed and I tried starting but I couldn't get into it so I am doing a comedy/romance about Uriah and Marlene. Hope you like it. Lease review and I'm sorry.**

It all started when we were fourteen. I had never seen her before. Maybe once or twice in the hallway but that was it. Her hair was blech blonde, with no streaks or anything and no tatoos or piercings either, unusual for dauntless.

Her smile was flirty at me from across the room. But then again, that's how she looked at every boy. Was she boy crazy? No, that wasn't it. She was too smart for that. Her eyes were blue, like oven blue. Her eyes wandered to my face and she smiled even more flirty.

Like it was just for me.

In that instant I knew she wanted me. Like not as just a friend but a _more than friend _a _boyfriend_. Most dauntless started dating as young as eight, so we were probably the only ones not dating anyone.

Her eyes darted back to her work. We were in math. was teaching unit rate, which was easy for erudite but hard for pretty much everyone else. The final bell rang and we got our stuff and headed outside to catch the train. Dauntless needed to catch them so the other factions were at their lockers.

She stood next to me.

"Um, so I saw you staring at me in class." I said to her, grinning.

"Oh, really? I didn't notice!" She said sarcastically.

"Oh you didn't?" I asked sarcastically shocked.

"Well, why don't you tell me your name." She said, stifling a giggle.

"Oh, right, yeah, I'm Uriah pedrad." I say.

"I'm Marlene. Nice to meet you." We were about to shake hands as the train approached. she whipped around and we ran to catch the train. Her shiny blonde hair flew in the wind. She jumped on so gracefully. I tried to mimic her but failed.

"So," I say after we both catch our breaths. "You wanna come with me to the dining hall and sit, like, together?"

"So.. Like a date?"

"Yeah.. Like a date.'

"Sure!" She said and I grinned. Her voice was like wind chimes but it was very high.

The train turned, signalling we were getting close to dauntless. She walked with an adorable skip in her step to the door and I stood behind her. As the first building approached we jumped and both landed on our feet.

We enter the door on the roof of the building and go down the stairs that were dark except for the bright orange light. Every ten steps. I went to the apartment to get ready.

**Marlene POV**

I picked out black skinny jeans and a silver crop top. I put on black ballet flats and headed to the dining hall. Uriah was cute and funny. Like the class clown. Seriously if the phone rang and the teacher didn't answer it on the first ring he would shout "THE PHONE IS RINGING!".

I knew where he sat. With his brother, Zeke. I walked over to Uriah and sat down.

" Damn it." Muttered Zeke, handing Uriah ten bucks.

"Why did he five you ten bucks?" I asked Uriah.

"He said he'd give me ten dollars if i actually got a girlfriend."

"Oh cool. What are you going to buy? I ask.

"Well I will Spend some of it on cake."

"Cake?"

"Yes I will spend Two dollars of this on cake for us."

"Aww! Thanks!"

We get in line and like promised, he buys him and I each a slice of cake. We walk back and dig in.

"So you are having just cake for dinner?" Asks Zeke.

We both nod and carry on eating cake.

"Then, let's play dare." Says Zeke.

"Why?" I ask after I swallow a bite.

"Because of this. Uriah I dare you to kiss your _special friend _here."

He grins and I grin and I start laughing. He pulls me closer and kisses me right on the lips. I laugh and we just laugh and laugh because let me tell you, it felt pretty damn good.

His lips were warm and soft. And they tasted, of course, like dauntless cake. He was a food kisser too. Like I would totally make out with him (or maybe even _do it_ if you know what I mean because that's what most couples are doing these days anyways).

"Wow your a good kisser." I say breathlessly.

"I know right!" He says and I laugh. I was always laughing because he was funny as hell. "You want another?"

"Gladly." I say. He pulls me in for another and I try to savor it but I remember we were still In the cafeteria.

"Uriah, sorry but were in the cafiteria." I tell him.

"Forgot."

I could go on like this forever. Eating cake, him pecking me on the lips every four minutes. His presence was like the sun, it spread happiness everywhere. He was so warm. And hot. Yeah definetly hot.

I was in love.

**okay short chapter but whatever. I think this is a good start and request anything because it is gonna be kinda scenarios. Like example- when she gets sick, when she walks in on him in the shower. Stuff like that. Please r+r and see ya later.**

**Also sorry for lack of updates school is harddddd.**


	2. Chapter 2 (very short sorry)

**CHAPTER TWO**

**Marlene POV**

**A/N thanks to my bff lily for the idea for this one! **

It was another day in paradise with uriah, every day better than the last. We were in the cafeteria, eating dauntless cake.

"Omg this is so good." I say.

"Exactly." He says back.

"Why so you guys like it so much?" Asks Lynn.

"What did you just say?" Asks Uriah defensively.

"I said why do you like it so much."

He takes a price of the cake in his hands and throws it in her hair.

"You did NOT just do that!" She yells. She takes a price of dauntless cake and slams it on Uriah's face.

I take a piece and we all end up fighting with it but then it hits our leader, max, in the head.

"Oh,snap!" Says Zeke. "I'd better leave."

"Thanks alpt, Uriah."

**okay so this one was short but I wasn't sure where to take it. Thanks to guest for reviewing.**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER Three**

**Uriah POV**

**Thanks to -9903 for the idea. Also this kinda turned out a little m so be careful.**

"Marlene hutcherson " they call. She was on the other side of the dauntless section but we could see each other perfectly. She smiled but it wasn't her usual smile it was her nervous one. She was so nervous she told me yesterday.

She made her way down onto the wooden floor. Her boots click-clacked on the floor. Everyone stared at her but I was the only some who _saw_ her. Her flawless skin, her golden hair, her sea blue eyes, everything about her stood out.

She took the knife in her hand and cut into her palm , wincing, and dropped her blood into the searing coals.

"Dauntless." Marcus announced.

She walked to the front, tearing a strip of clothing from her jacket to st the bloodflow.

**marlene POV**

they called his name. Luckily o was watching from front row on aisle seat. He walked down the one next to me and gave my hand a reassuring squeeze.

He walked swiftly to the bowls. I could tell he was smiling his irresistible grin. He cut his palm and bled into the coals just as I did and he was dauntless.

"Dauntless" Marcus called.

A seat opened next to me and he sat down. New names were called and the attention was off him, So it was okay to kiss.

His lips were nice and warm as they always were, they made me feel as if nothing had changed. As if we were still fourteen and had just started dating. But it was also like a new beginning for us.

"Why were you so nervous?" He whispered to me.

"Because I didn't want to loose you."

"Babe you know I would _never_ leave you."

"I know."

After the ceremony the dauntless run out. Uriah and I are towards the front. We climb the rails up to the top.

"Wow this is great." He says.

"Yeah." I say. The rusted old train turns the corner and we jump on.

*you know the rest so let's skip to the night I have some events planned ;-) *

Uriah shakes me awake in the middle of the night.

"How the hell did you get in here Uriah pedrad!?" I whisper.

"Your parents don't keep the door locked."

"Oh so why are you here?" I ask.

"Well I am here to invite you to a game of seven minutes in heaven."

"Sure."

I get out of bed. I was in shorts and a tank top (luckily I was wearing a bra or I would not have said yes).

We walk down the hall to Zeke's apartment. Everyone is there. Zeke,Shauna, Lynn, aandone of Zeke's friends named four.

"Okay so you know how to play right?" Asks Zeke. "you pick an item us guys put in the hat and go in a closet with them for seven minutes to do whatever your heart desires."

"Okay." I say.

Zeke hands me a beanie and I close my eyes and pick out a donut.

They shove me in the big closet and then seconds later a guy. A guy with a smile that could only mean uriah.

"So we meet again." He says.

"Yeah." I say shakilly.

"You know we don't have to do anything if you dont want to."

"No, I, I want to." I say.

"Well then we only have seven minutes so let's Do this."

He places me gently on his Lap facing him. I unbutton his shirt and reveal a tatoo of my name on his heart.

"Oh my god Uriah I love you."

"I love you too." He says.

I take off my tee shirt to reveal my bra.

He kisses me passionately. And we stay like this for a while. After the seven minutes are up Zeke bursts in and snaps a photo with his phone.

"OH MY GOD ZEKE!" I Screech. We get our clothing back on and then walk out.

"I liked that." I say.

"Me too."

"Let's continue." He says, leading me to his apartment.

**So kinda turned out dirty. Was it good? Like my first sez scene eve so what cha think? Leave a review and thanks to ** -9903 for reviewing Last chapter. New one up by Friday.****


	4. Chapter 4 short

**CHAPTER four**

**And sorry I haven't updated I got distracted but I'm updating now. I'm going to skip initiation because it will be easier. Also, marlene POV. And I don't own the movie Carrie, I've never watched it I just got the summary from wikepedia.**

"so... You're taking me to see a movie?" I ask him.

"Yes." He says.

We enter our apartment and go into the living room, already set up with popcorn.

"Wow." Is all I can say. he puts the DVD in and presses play. We both lay down on the sofa-bed.

The movie is Carrie. I knew from reviews that it was supposed to be scary. Now I knew why Uriah picked it. I did end up getting sscared, when the bucket of pig blood fell and killed tommy.

And he just held me in his arms and it made me feel entirely better. He was so warm, I just wanted to do it, right then and there. He rubbed my back and I kayed my head against him. We watched the rest of the movie in each others arms.

As the credits roll uriah says " I love you."

"I love you too." He kisses me and we fall into each other. Our kisses are soft and gentle and slow. His lips are warm. Your suddenly on top of him., tanged together.

**okay so short. Also, for sneak peaks in chapters follow me on tumbkr I'm Maggietwilight but my blog is for divergent. Anyways please review! I have something planned. Baiii!**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER five**

**Marlene POV.**

she was gone. After my dad left, my mom was my only family member left. She couldn't be gone. My phone buzzed again, probably Uriah. I hadn't been able to eeat since she left. I haven't been able to sleep withought nightmares. I haven't been able to text him, even though he was probably worried as hell.

There was a knock at the door. I didn't answer it so whoever was there came in.

"Marlene?! You here?!" He shouted. It was Uriah. He couldn't see me like this my makeup was all over my face. But he came in anyways.

"Marlene, you okay?" He asks gently.

"I'm okay." I say.

He walks in further and sits down next to me in my bed

"I know you're not, babe, what's wrong?"

"M-my" I spit out before I start sobbing. The tears stream down my cheeks like a dam was just broken. I fall into his arms and he holds me tight. He strokes my hair.

"What happened?" He asks again.

"M-my mom died." I say. "I have no parents."

"Oh my god baby, I'm so sorry." He says, holding me tighter.

"Its not your fault." I say.

"You know what I live about you?" He asks me.

"What?"

"I love how you're adorable and cute. I love how you take my breath away. I love when you laugh and I still live you when you're a mess, but you're always beautiful to me. I love you're eyes and the sound if you're voice and the way you kiss me and everything about you."

I blush. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." He says. " I also realized tthatyou will now be living here, alone, with nobody else and I thought, since I too live alone, if you wanna live with me?" He asks.

Of course I want to live with him! He is my one and only.

"Of course!"

"Yay!" He hugs me oh how I love his hugs they will always make me feel better. I looked up, our faces met, centimeters away from a kiss. My breathing was uneasey, my palms sweaty, my heart racing.

Then, all at once, our lips met and I threw my arms around his neck, entangling my fingers in Hus hair, my mouth feeling his soft lips and my nose inhailing the smell of his peppermint breath.

I raised up his sweatshirt then his tee shirt so I could see his chest. I slowly started to feel his body. He slipped a hand on my back and slid off my shirt.

**so yeah just a lemon. What do you think? Maybe a wedding? Maybe no wedding? Any suggestions. Probably won't update tomorrow. Gtg baiii!**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX**

**Uriah POV.**

_hey_ I texted her

_hey _she texted back

_So meet me the dining hall at like 8?_

_K?_

_Yup gtg bye_

So, tonight I was gonna propose to her. It had been 3 months since she moved into my apartment.

**four hours later (imagine the guy from spongebob saying it).**

It was 8 and I saw Marlene in the dining hall. She wore shorts with a black tank top and her flawless blonde hair was down on her back. I went to the cooks and they gave me the slices of cake: one for me and one for her. In her slice there was the ring I would propose to her with. I sat down next to her.

"Hey sunshine." I say, handing her the plate.

"Hey. So... You brought me here for cake?" She asks.

"You could say that."

So we eat the cake. And as she's chewing she looks at me funny and spits out the ring.

"Uriah did you put this in here as some kind of prank?"

"No. Marlene I wanna spend thr rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?"

Her eyes get watery and she needs her head yes.

"Yayy!" I shout and pull her in for a bear hug.

"So what did I miss?" Asks Christina.

"Well.. Uriah and I are getting Married."

"OMG! LETS GO SHOPPING!" Shouts Christina. She such a girl and now she and Marlene are bffs. I kiss Marlene before letting her go get a dress.

**marlene POV**

"so, how did he propose?" Asks Christina on the way to the dress shop.

"He put the ring in a slice of cake." I say, still laughing at the memory.

So when we get to the shop, Christina picks out like five dresses. She leads me to a fitting room. I try on four dresses and I hated all of them but I was willing to let her put me in the fifth one. It was a mermaid and it had lace all over it. It was beautiful, strapless, sexy. I loved it.

"Oh my god Marlene I love this one you look gorgeous!" She squeals.

"Yeah love it." I say and I find myself crying.

**okay so I like this one so happy for them! I watched the new hunger games movie did you? I am really getting into the series! Maybe a HG story? Idk maybe a katniss and oeeta on with their children? Leave me a review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**chapter seven**

**Marlene's POV**

I twirl around in my dress.

"Oh my god Marlene you look like, really good." Says tris.

"Thanks." I say, blushing. "I hope Uriah likes it."

"He will." Says Lynn. Zeke runs in.

"Hey guys- wow you look good- sorry just weddings gonna start real soon so yeah." He dashes out.

Christina hands me the bouquet of black roses and we all start walking down.

I'm so nervous. I step in the flowers that Shauna and Zeke's daughter throws on the ground. I keep walking and I finally see Uriah. He smiles at me. He looks at the dress. He loves it.

I walk forward and then I'm home.

"Do you, Uriah pedrad"starts the minister"take you Marlene hutcherson to be your wife, your partner in life and your one true love. To cherish your union and love her more each day than you did the day before. To trust her and respect her, laugh with her and cry with her, loving her faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles you may face together. to give her your hand, your heart, your love, from this day forward for as long as you both shall live. "

"I do." He says, smiling.

"And do you, Marlene hutcherson, take you Uriah pedrad to be your husband, your partner in life and your one true love. To cherish your union and love him more each day than you did the day before. To trust him and respect him, laugh with him and cry with him, loving him faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles you may face together. to give him your hand, your heart, your love, from this day forward for as long as you both shall live. "

'I do."

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

His hand fits in the bed of my waist and we kiss passionately. His warm lips clash against mine and then we pull away.

**Later that eevening (imagine the spongebon guy)**

"Congrats, dude!" Says will. I hug christina.

"Yeah so... How was it?" Asks Christina.

"Good?"

"Okay. Well go dance." She says.

**so just cutting it off here. Listening to the hanging tree. U should!d try listening to it. So anyways maybe they will get ppregnant? Thoughts on that PLEASE! R and r and thanks to divergent. Lover-9903!**


	8. Chapter 8

**chapter eight**

**Uriah POV**

"I'm home!" I shout. It had been a week since our honeymoon and Marlene had been aacting strange.

"In here!" She yells from the bathroom.

I see her in there, leaning over the toilet bowl and I'mimmediately worried. This was her fifth time throwing up this week. I bend down next to her and hold her hair back with one hand and rub her back with the other.

"Sunshine are you okay maybe we should take you to a doctor." I tell her.

"No I'm fine just get me some cake." She says.

"You just threw up I'm taking you to Lynn I'll get you some cake on the way back."

"Fine." She agrees.

I help her up and walk her to the infirmary to see Lynn.

"Hey guys what are you doing here?" She asks when we get in.

"Marlene has been like throwing up and eating a lot and I'm just Wonder what's wrong."

"Okay. Come with me." She says. We follow her to an exam room and she has Marlene lay on the bed.

"This may be cold." She says as she pulls up Marlene's shirt and puts some jelly on it. She puts a small machine thingie on it.

"So?" I say. All I see on the screen is two white blobs.

"Well, the reason you are like this is because, well, you're pregnant! With twins congrats!" She says happily. She wipes the gel off Marlene's stomach and gives us a minute. I feel tears on my face i am so happy. Marlene is crying too. I wipe them off with my thumb

"Uriah I can't believe it were having two babies."

"Me neither. I'm so happy." I hug her and kiss her forehead. Then I lean town and kiss her bump twice.

"I wonder if it's a gir or boy or both."

" I think its both. "

"Yeah."

Lynn comes back in. "Okay, so I will be your midwife and just come back in seventeen weeks you're about three weeks along now."

"Cool." I say.

I help Marlene down and we walk out of the infirmary to the dining hall to get the dauntless cake I promised her. We sit down and start to eat.

So, where were you guys?" Asks Zeke raising and eyebrow.

"Oh we had to go to the infirmary." Says Marlene.

"Why?" Asks Shauna.

"I'm kinda pregnant with twins." She says.

"Really wow! Congratulations you two!"

After markene eating her cake (and half of mine) we decide to go home. Its already 9

We get home and she just gets in pajama and goes to bed. I climb in with her.

"Marlene, you don't know how happy I am." I tell her. She smiles in response.

"I'm tired goodnight Uriah." She says kissing my cheek. "And goodnight babies " she adds, stokig her tummy.

"goodnight marlene and babies." I say. I kiss her head and then her tummy. We both fall asleep...

**so... Marlene is now pregnant! So yup twins. Please give me suggestions for genders and names! That's all its about ten pm where I am so goodnight my readers please r and r!**


	9. Chapter 9

**chapter eight**

**Marlene POV**

**Quick AN sorry- I got no reviews so I am deciding an my own the gender... Sorry..**

"Hey babe." Says uraih when I come into the kitchen for breakfast. He's making eggs and bacon.

Hey." I say.

"So.. Today's the day." He says, smilig. "I want both boys."

"Well I don't really care I'll love them eitherway." I say

"Awww!" He says as he turns off thestove and brings over two plates of bacon and eggs. I clear mine in about a minute.

"Okay, let's go." I say. We get up, throw our dishes in the sink and head to the infirmary.

Lynn is already there when we enter.

"Hey guys! Come on let's go I'm sure you're excited.". She says.

We follow her to the usual exam room. With my bump, Uriah has to help me onto the bed. Then he sits in the chair next to me. I hold his hand and he starts playing with my fingers. I smile.

Lynn puts the cold gel on my bump and puts the small metal thingie on it. We all look up at the screen. I see two white deformed babies.

" so they look to be perfectly normal, good health. There are the arms, legs, head, and back. Also they will probably start kicking soon." She says printing to the screen. "You wanna know the gender?"

I nod.

"Well congrats they are both girls!"

"Yay!" I cheer. Lynn wipes the gel off my stomach and I hug uriah.

**spongebob guy- later that evening**

"I'm so happy." I say.

"Me too. But we have to figure our names." He says.

"I can't think of any."

"Well whatever.. Well figurone out when they are born."

"Yeah."

Suddenly i feel a little _tthump thump thump_ in my belly

"Oh my god, Uriah. They're kicking!" I say. I grab His hand and put it on My belly.

"Oh my god that's so cool!" He shouts. Wow I can't wait till they get here."

"Me neither." I say. "I'm tired."

"Yeah me too."

"Goodnight Uriah. And the girls." I say.

"Goodnight marlene and my awesomely perfect baby girls who I love.". He kisses my bump twice. He so cute ha already loves them so much. He even wraps his hands around my swollen stomach every night in an overprotective way. He would be a great daddy.

**okay I chose twin girls! I chose it because I just think they would do better with girls. It jjust seemed right anyways thoughts? Next chapter will be names and decorating the nursery so here are some names to vote on.**

**Elena, cassia, willow,Alice. Ariel. Lily, Eella**


	10. Chapter 10

**chapter ten**

**Marlene POV again**

"Uriah the babies are kicking and I can't sleep!" I yell.

I was seven months pregnant and had a cold. Uriah was taking care of me all day but the babies were kicking and I couldn't sleep. Uriah comes in.

"Sunshine I'm sorry here, I'll lay wityou." He says. He lays next to me.

"Hey, Uriah why don't you sing me a lullaby." I say.

"Okay." He says. "Golden slumbers kiss your eyes, Smiles await you when you ,Pretty baby,Do not cry,And I will sing a you know not,Therefore sleep,While over you a watch I'll ,Pretty darling,Do not cry,And I will sing a lullaby."

"Uriah that was so good you're gonna be the best daddy ever." I say.

"Well you're gonna be better than me." he says.

"No I wont. Uriah they stopped kisking when you sang. See you're amazing."

"Okay I can't argue with that. Go to sleep honey get some rest you'll feel better."

"OkaY."

**very short chapter**

**Sorry guys another longggg chapter today to make up for it. Babbyy comes next chapter**


	11. Chapter 11

**chapter 11**

**Uriah's POV**

"Uriah!" Whispers Marlene.

"What?" I ask grogilly.

"Uriah I'm in labor we need to got to thinfirmary."

Wait this was it? I couldn't believe it they were finally coming. I help her up and grab the hospital bag. The halls of dauntless were empty at 2am.

We get there and I met her sit down in the waiting room.

"Excuse me were here to see Lynn my five is having a baby." I say to the lady at the front desk.

"Oh okay." She says. Within five minutes Lynn comes.

"Hey come with me I have a room foryou." She says. We follow her to a nice room with a bed and a couch.

"Okay so put on this hospital gown I'll be back in five "

I help Marlene into a hospital gown and lynn comes back. She checks Marlene and I hold her hand. Shes crying and I really don't like seeing her in pain.

"Hey marlene, don't cry its okay our babies will be here soon it will all be worth it.". She nods.

**later that evening**

"ow!" Marlene yells as another contraction comes. She squeezes my hand.

'Its okay I'm right here. "

"Okay Marlene, " starts Lynn "I think you're ready to push, OK? On the count of three push okay?"

She nods.

"Babe you're gonna dogreat! Dont worry I love you so much." I tell her, kissing her cheek.

"One, two, three, push." Says Lynn and she pushes. It goes in like this forabout thirty minutes before the first baby comes out. They cut her cord and pass her to the nurses that clean her up.

"Honey, you did great I'm so proud of you." I whisper in her ear.

After another half hour of pushing the last baby is out.

"Babe its over I'm so proud of you." I tell her. She smiles at me. The nurses bring over two bundles of pinkblanket. It was now official they were both girls. The nurses put the babies in Marlene's arms and walk out to gibe us a minute.

"Here, you can hold one." She says and one is passed to me. I move the blanket from her face. Her skin and hair is just like Marlene's. She's so precious. Her facial features are like mine, though. She's so lightweight. She's absolutely perfect. I find myself crying. She opens her eyes. They are dark brown like mine.

I look over, the other little girl looks identical. I love them both.

"Marlene they are perfect I love them." I say.

"Me too."

i kiss Marlenes cheek again. I kiss the perfect baby girl's cheek.

We switch babies. The second one is perfect too.

"What are we gonna name them?" I ask.

"I like cassia and willow." She says.

"Me too." I say.

As if on cue, Lynn comes in and asks us if we have a name picked out. We say yes and she does everything and we get the birth certificates and hospital bands filled out so we can tell them apart.

_ cassia hope pedrad_

_ Born december fifth at 4:05 am_

_ Weight of 8.9 oz_

_ Willow lily pedrad_

_Born December fifth at 4:36 am_

_Weight of 9 oz_

around ten shauna, Zeke and their daughter amaliya come in. They are the godparents.

"Hey guys congrats." Says zeke.

"Thanks." Says Marlene.

"So did you guys pick out names?"

"Yeah we decided on cassia and willow."

"Cool. And just warning you, babies cry all night."

"Oh great.'

" so we brought presents. " says Shauna handing us two pink boxes. I open them ant there is one purple teddy bear and one pink one.

"Thanks guys." I say. We let them hold both of them then they leave.

**the next day**

"okay guys you are allowed to leave " says lynn.

"Okay thanks." I say.

We put the babies in the plastic crib while Marlene gets dressed. Then we dress cassia and willow. Cassia is dressed in pale pink footie pajamas with an elephant on it and willows are light purple with a giraffe on them. We wrap them in blankets and walk out of the infirmary. I hold cassia and Marlene holds willow

"I'm still so proud of you, marlene." I say.

"Thanks." She pecks me on the cheek.

I look down at cassia. she smiles at me. I loved her and willow so much. Now, I knew the three most beautiful things in the world.

**okay, that ending mmade me cry a little. I promised you guys a long chapter so there you go! Did I do good? Cassia is definitely a daddy's girl. So, anyways, I probably won't update tonight. Next update will be Wednesday since that's the first day of thanksgiving break! Okay sibthats it, bye guys!**


	12. Chapter 12

chapter** 12**

**Uriah POV because we are continuing from last chapter. And I don't own any of the songs.**

I opened the door to the apartment . "here's where you live." Says Marlene.

We show them the living room, dining room/kitchen, our room, and the nursery. By then it was already about six and they were getting tired. We set them in their cribs and let them sleep.

"They are adorable." I whisper, not wanting to wake them

Yeah. I'm getting tired myself that really took a lot out of me I'm going to bed."

I follow her and I get in bed too. She nestles herself into my arms and we fall asleep.

**one am**

**marlene pov**

they were crying. I got up.

"No sunshine I got it don't worry. Go back to bed." He says. I follow him anyways. He takes them out of their cribs and sits in the armchair by the cribs. And then he starts singing.

"_Rock-a-bye, baby_  
><em>In the treetop.<em>

_When the wind blows,_  
><em>The cradle will rock.<em>

_When the bough breaks,_  
><em>The cradle will fall,<em>  
><em>And down will come baby,<em>  
><em>Cradle and all.<em>

_Baby is drowsing,_  
><em>Cosy and fair.<em>

_Mother sits near,_  
><em>In her rocking chair.<em>

_Forward and back,_  
><em>The cradle she swings,<em>  
><em>And though baby sleeps,<em>  
><em>He hears what she sings.<em>"

He was amazing. They were already asleep. He kisses their foreheads "I love you girls with all my heart. Goodnight."

When he got out I hugged him.

"You're the best dad ever." I inform him.

"Thanks."

"And you're a really good singer."

We climb back into bed. I nestle myself back in his arms.

"So?" I ask.

"So what?"

"Can you sing me a lullaby?" I ask.

"_Hush now my baby_  
><em>Hush now my love<em>  
><em>The angels are watching<em>  
><em>From heaven above<em>  
><em>They know that I love you<em>  
><em>They know that it's true<em>  
><em>I'll stay here beside you<em>  
><em>Whatever you do<em>  
><em>When I wake beside you<em>  
><em>I feel like I shine<em>  
><em>I wish you forever<em>  
><em>And ever be mine<em>  
><em>A new day tomorrow<em>  
><em>When you open your eyes<em>  
><em>You let in the sunshine<em>  
><em>And all darkness dies.<em>"

And by then I'm asleep.

**just a filler sorry but yeah more milestones you could say are coming up like first steps, first words, and first birthday. That's all for now so here are some cookies (::)(::)(::)(::)(::)**


	13. Chapter 13

**chapter 13**

**Uriah POV (sorry been doing a lot of these)**

"munchkins can you guys say daddy? " I ask.

"No say mommy." Marlene says.

" I will give you guys CAKE if you say daddy."

"Daddy!" They both yell in unison.

"Yay!" I yell and hug them both. I get ckae out if the drive and out slice on each of their high-chairs. I bring them over and that start eating.

"Uriah, youcheated."

"No."

"Whatever ."

**a few days later**

"This little piggy went to market;  
>This little piggy stayed home;<br>This little piggy had roast beef;  
>This little piggy had none;<br>This little piggy said,  
>'Wee, wee, wee,' all the way home." I say, playing with both of my daughters feet. "You know one day you'll be able to walk. Wanna try?"<p>

I have them stand up (which they can already do on their own).

"Okay now come to daddy!". They both toddle forward (cassia faster she lived me so much such a daddy's girl). I catch cassia and then willow. Marlene and I burst into applause.

" good job girls!" She says. She takes cassia and I take willow.

"Were such good parents." She says.

"I know, right."

**so short next chapter will have more. U guys like it? R and r!**


	14. Chapter 14

**chapter 14**

**Marlene POV**

**Okay quick AN just wanna say happy birthday to cassia and willow!**

"morning girls." I say cheerfully. It had been a full year since they had arrived. I got them dressed in black footie pajamas saying happy birthday. They were matching but willow was smaller than cassia. We walk into the kitchen.

"Morning birthday girls." He says. He kisses their heads and continues making breakfast. Eggs for me and cheerios for the girls.

We set them in their high chairs and get the pkeace decorated for the party while the girls eat.

**at the PaRtY**

"happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to yyou! Happy birthday Cassie and willow! Happy birthday to you!" Everyone sings but there are no candles of course. They dig their hands into the dauntless cake. We all laughh.

Gifts:

From tris and Tobias: rabbit stuffed animals

Christina and will: some clothes (of course)

Shauna and zeke:sock monkeys which they love

LLater after I clean up I find the few remaining people asleep. Uriah is asleep on the couch with cassia and willow on his chest. Tris and Tobias lay on the armchair , Tobias has one arm wrapped around her bump. Was that what every dad did?

Anyways they were all cute

**so short? I ran out of ideas. I am going to do a thanksgiving special one shot for the hunger games. It will be up the day before thanksgiving. Or thanksgiving morning. See ya laters**


	15. Chapter 15

**chapter 15**

**Fights and makeups**

**Marlene POV**

**AN- okay I understand I haven't updated lately but I've been being bullied (its being taken care of), I had an idea and write but couldn't Finnish and Mr parker (sorry this may offend you) geve me a long ass math packet. Again, sorry, will update soon.**

Uriah had been really stressed lately so I guess Zeke thought he would take him to the bar . he ended up coming home drunk.

"Uriah ,WHY would you get drunk when WE HAVE KIDS in the house?!" I ask him. He llooks at me angrilly.

"SHUT UP! WHY FO YOU HAVE TO BE SO UPTIGHT?!" With that he slams the beer bottle aacross my face, making it bleed. I run to cassia and willows room and lock the door.

"Girls getup!" I whisper. They cry when they see me but I tell them I'm fine. I get out an old backpack of theirs and pack some clothes and money.

"Where are we going?' They ask.

'To aunt christinas.' I say. And we leave.

**one week later**

I sit in the pit with cassia and willow walking around when I feel someone following us. I turn around and there he was. Uriah.

" Uriah get the he-"

"Listen, Marlene i'm sorry I was drunk I won't get drunk again I promise please forgive me!'

" I forgive you.' I say, hugging him."

"We do too." Says the twins and we all hug.

**ok guys so short and cliche but I wanted to update you guys. AAuthors note next chapter but it will be very important! Later!**


	16. VERY IMPORTANT AN!

**A/N SO VERY IMPORTANT!**

**Okey dokey guys... I have some ideas.**

**1. Yes, I will be doing another HG holiday fanfic. It will be published on Christmas. I had my friends read it and told them it wasn't me and I got some constructive criticism (which is always helpful and appreciated). **

**2. I will be doing a DIVERGENT Christmas fanfic. It will be published BEFORE CHRISTMAS probably by the nineteenth depending on my schedule and stuff. It will be just truth or dare/seven minutes in heaven and some FOURTRIS fluff! Well this will be my last update of the night and I hope to see you all soon!**


	17. Chapter 16

**chapter 16**

**Another baby?**

**Marlene POV**

**AN- so guys sorry I haven't updated I've been getting bullied a bit at school so I'm trying to hang out with some better kids and just try to get back I'm the swing of things. Sorry. Here are Cookies (::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)**

"Uriah are you SURE you want another kid I mean we already have twins?"

"Yes! Marlene, I'm positive!"

"Hmmmm... I'll think about it.". I say before the twins swing around the corner.

" were getting abrobber or sister?!" They ask excitedly.

"Mayyyyyyybe" I tell them.

"Where do they come from? Anyways?" Asks cassia.

"Well, your mother and I had s-" I cut him off by covering the twins ears and shouting "URIAH! "

"Fine then YOU explain it!"he says.

I uncover their ears. '" well if mommy and daddy wanna have a baby we go to the doctor and say 'we wanna have a baby' and then he gives us a magic pill. Mommy takes the pill and a few weeks later mommy is pregnant."

They not and giggle and run away while Uriah stares in amazement.

**one month later**

"URIAHURIAHURIAH! Guess what!" I squeal.

"Okay what?" He asks.

"You got what you want!" I say.

"What do you mean?" He asks.

"IM PREGNANT!"

"SERIOUSLY?!"

"Yeah!"

**thats gonna be it for ttoday. I will try to update tomorrow but since to borrow is Theo James birthday... Maybe not my friends dared me to read the whole four book I'm one day. Also, for Christmas specials... Im only gonna do one. Sorry. See ya later cupcakes**


	18. Chapter 18

**chapter 17 and I don't own divergent.**

**okay guys I read a fanfic and got an idea for this and all I'm saying is PLEASE DONT KILL ME! WARNING: this chapter may cause you to cry, curl up into a ball, or wish you just hadn't read. also ATTENTION: I am looking for a beta or editor so let me know is you're interested. **

**uriah POV and the kids are at "unce Zekes" to make things easier. :3**

We decided it would be best to send the kids to Zeke's so Marlene and I could have some "alone time" for a few days. So, since we had the time away from the kids Marlene said she was gonna nap.

"Uriah!" I hear a screech from upstairs. what was it? she was only 2 months. I run upstairs to our room where she had been napping.

"sunshine what is it?" I ask, panic rising insie of me.

"I'm having.. really bad stomach cramps.. and I'm.. bleeding." she says in between whimpers and small cries of pain. I look down and see her bottoms are soaked with blood.

"no." I mutter and run her off to the infirmry.

the hallways are mostly empty. Everyone is at their jobs. She starts to loose consciousness from the blood loss just as I burst throguht therevolving doors. I begin screaming for help as four nurses and a doctor come to get her on a gurney. They wheel her off .

I sit in a chair in the waiting rooms. It was dead silent, my head was in my hands and I was thinking the worst. but no, it isn't good or me to worry. But I ant help it. I don't know much about pregnancy and that sort of stuff but I know there shouldn't have been that much blood.

the ER doors open and Lynn comes out. She looks like shes been crying a lot, her eyes were puffy and glassy. she sits in one of the chairs across from me and by her sielence I know what happened.

"Uriah.. i'm afraid that marlene had a miscarriage. I'm so sorry." she says. even though I already suspected this, I break down anyways. I put my head back in my hands and sob, tears coming out like a waterfall, a dam being released, a faucet being turned to full.

my shoulders move up and down with each cry. Lynn rubs my back and lets me know shes in room 13c. But why did this have to happen to us? we were so excited and the girls were so excited how will we even tell them?

After a good twenty minutes I compose myself enough to go into Marlene's room. She's still unconcios, her stomach is now flat. I guess they must have taken them out. There's an IV running through her left arm. I sit in the chair next to her and hold her hand in between mine, but it is just enough to wake her up.

"Uriah." she says, her voice that usually is full of cheer now dull. Her eyes are glassy and puffy like Lynn's and overflowing with tears. I see what shes doing, she's trying to be strong for me but she knows she never needs to be, I'll always be there for her.

"you don't have to be strong." I say, and then she begins to sob. I bring her into my arms and she cries into my shoulder. I want to be her rock but I start crying, too.

"its not fair!" she wails. I sigh.

"i know babe but W-we'll get through this." I'm not sure if my words are true.

**Marlene POV**

I just checkd out of the hospital and we had to pick up the girls from Zeke's. Uriah holds my hand as I ring the bell with my other. We both tried to stay strong.

"hey brah." says Zeke, giving him a "bro hug".

"hey." says Uriah.

"what happened?"

" the baby it uh.. we ah .. we .. lost it."

"oh my god I'm so sorry. " he hugs Uriah again then me. "we can take them for, like, another week if you want?" he offers.

"really, thanks Zeke."

"no prob. they love it here." he says.

**So, there you go. I cried whie writing this and im ad at myself but I guess.. to be a writer you gotta kill some characters. on a happier note its a new year so, for reviewing this story and dauntless baby, a special thanks to:**

**RS (guest)**

**divergent. lover-9903 who has reviewed every singe chapter of this THNK YOU!**

**willow. tribe**

**the girl with 4 fears**

**guest**

**princess amity (guest)**

**ellie2297**

**LED 6424 (guest)**

**lily (guest)**

**blue ****mountain fairy**

**guest**

**a unicorn's fairytale**

**lalalxnd**

**paxtonbritt**

**divergentduntlesscake**

**LOVEFOUR (guest)**

**megan (guest)**

**torihanson**

**guest**

**guest**

**4trisshipper4610 (guest)**

**booklover0701**

**22tobias**

**theseletionqueen**

**tammygir1432**

**earl (guest)**

**guest**

**keepcalmandchosedauntless**

**theojamesisbae**

**divergentfan46**

**divergent1315**

**kittiekat121**

**cityofdauntless123**

**Mariah laber**

**divergentlover543**

**guest**

**livvie (guest)**

**thank you all I never take any of your reviews for grated, they make my day. I have 18 reviews for this story and 65 for t last one so THANK YOU!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 18**

**First cassia POV!**

**disclaimer: I NOW OWN DIVERGENT! no, just kidding, I don't. :(:(:(**

*skipping to first day of schhoooool XD*

"Mooooomy why do we have to go to school?" I ask.

"Because you will get smarter."

"Okay.." I sighed. I left the breakkfast table with lily and grabbed my lunch box and backpack.

"Were ready!" Lily said like she was happy to go to school. She like really liked learning I don't get it.

"Okay go say bye to daddy first."Mommy say so we run over to daddy and sit on his lap.

" bye daddy!" I say and hug him tightly. Willow does the same.

"Bye munchkins try to have fun at school. I love you!"

"Love you too."

We get off his lap and mommy walks us to school since were too young to take the trains.

*at school*

"Welcome to kindergarten I'm ." She says. She was erudite but she seemed nice . "okay were gonna put our things in our cubbies then were gonna do name tags and pictures!"

**Lily pov**

after putting our stuff away we make name tags for assigned seats. I sit with cassia, a boy named Jake from dauntless and a girl named Samantha from abnegation. We have to write our names then color on them it was fun I drew bunnies on mine. Then we did drawing and we drew pictures of our families.

said we were going to hang them outside the classroom. I drew mine with me and mommy and daddy and cassia. Then I wrote on it "mome, Dade, and casya" said it was nice.

Cassia kept talking to Jake I think she liked him they were good friends I didn't really know anyone though.

**okay short but I HAD WWRITES BLOCK. Also sorry for being late lalalxnd is my new beta but she wasn't on so I did it myself. Thanks lalalxnd, -9903! Also big thanks to guest for SOOO many ideas yes they will have another baby sometime soon. Well that's all bai guys!**


	20. Chapter 20

**chapter 19**

**Uriah pov**

**okay so I had an idea in the library today at school soooooo hope you guys like it!**

no. she would have told me.

I stare down at the _positive _pregnancy test in my hand. I found it in the trash it was _obviously _hers. but why wouldn't she tell me?

"MARLENE!" I call. she doesn't answer. "MARLENE!" I shout louder.

"what?" she asks, swinging around the door frame.

"what's this?" I ask, holding up the test.

"_ohhhhhh_ ummmm..."

"why didnt you tell me?" I ask and hr eyes start to get shiny like shes about to cry.

"I- was gonna get an abortion."

"No1! no, oh my god- don't you ever do anything like that again without telling me. why in the hell would you do that?" I pull her into a hug and she cries into my shoulder.

"I-i'm sorry but I ju-just couldn't hande another mis-miscarriage."

"don't worry sunshine we wont have another I promise. but be happy, marlene, were having another baby!"

she smiles agin then takes one of her hands from around he rnec to her stomach.

"im so happy me, you, cass, lily, and little Uriah."

"i want another girl."

"_right _we will see about that."

she giggles. "i love you."

"I love you too."

**I know SHORT but next chapter will be longer I PROMISE! anyways thanks to:**

** -9903**

**and...**

**midnightgalaxy2021**


End file.
